


Kinky Baby

by Akuma2x1



Series: Color Theory [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-12
Updated: 2001-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants to pamper Heero after making him exhausted but he still wants Heero's ass for the day, so he devises a cunning plan to get both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Color Theory chart in 1x2x1ML. Visit http://www.1x2x1.org/fiction/1X2X1ML/color_theory.htm for the detail. It can be read as stand alone but it will be more amusing if you know the detail.

"Sunday, the day of relaxation my ass!" Heero muttered while eating his sandwich. It was Monday morning. To be more specific, it was still dawn. The Japanese boy should still rest on the bed with his lover, Duo Maxwell, but here he was, in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. 

He squirmed a little, feeling the soreness in his ass. Sunday was definitely not a rest since he and Duo screwing from morning till night. The last thing he remembered before he falling asleep was Duo's cock stuck inside his ass. And this morning when he woke up, that cock was still inside him, hard from morning erection Duo always had. 

Heero still wanted to sleep. He was tired and he felt he could sleep all day, but realizing what day was now, he knew he would not get his rest once Duo woke up. He was ready to shoot his lover on last Friday when he acknowledged Duo has made him give the braided boy permission to play with him this Monday. That meant he would be the victim of kinky sex his lover had planned today. Knowing Duo's tricky mind and his high libido, Heero was sure his braided lover would fuck him senseless all day. He didn't know it was a blessing or a curse to get a horny Shinigami as his lover. 

Not wanting to wake up his horny koi, Heero slowly detached himself from his lover and went to the kitchen. So here he was, eating the last piece of his sandwich. The Japanese boy knew he had to do something if he wanted to get some sleep and rest today. He had to hide! Yes, that's it! He had to find a safe place to hide and sleep. Now where was the safest place? The place where Duo would not think he will be there and where he could sleep comfortably. Heero smiled as he found the place. Duo would never find him there. 

Half an hour later, Heero was lying on his secluded place with his blanket. Duo had to find him if he wanted to play with him. The Japanese boy smiled and let the sleep claim him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm...Heero..." Duo mumbled and reached for his lover. He frowned when he touched the empty space on the bed and opened his eyes. Heero was not there. Damn, here he was, wanting to be inside his lover. 

Duo sat up and searched the room for his lover but Heero was not in the room. He looked at the bathroom but it was dark and no sound of water running in there. Where was Heero? The braided boy looked at the alarm clock. 09:21 AM. No wonder, Heero might have worked on his laptop at the living room. 

Duo smiled as he recalled their love making yesterday. He really wore Heero and himself out. But then again, he had more stamina than his lover. A few hours of sleeping were enough for him to recharge his energy while his lover sometimes needed all day to rest. 

The braided boy frowned. If he was tired, Heero should be more tired. The Japanese boy loved to sleep whenever he could. Duo chuckled, no, not whenever he could but whenever he let Heero sleep. 

But then his chuckled subsided as he realized it was strange for Heero to work this early morning if he were tired. Heero should still sleep on the bed with him. Confused, Duo stood up and saw a paper on the nightstand. He took the paper and widened his eyes once he read the four words on the paper. 

Want me? Find me. 

Heero was hiding from him? Now this was new. His Japanese lover never played hide and seek like this before. So Heero wanted to play game with him? Well if that was his koi wanted, he would get it. Duo grinned as he imagined what he would do once he found his Japanese koi. Heero would surely be his plaything today. He loved to play and make Heero mad in passion and lust. 

"Now where is he?" Duo grunted. He had taken the shower and then went to search for his missing koi but the search returned nothing. He looked at the clock, 11:12 AM. He had been searching for almost two hours. Heero was really good in hiding. Duo had searched the house twice, including the attic and the basement, checking every closet and cupboard. He even checked the garage, the car, and the roof, but still he couldn't find Heero. 

"Where are you, Koi?" Duo whispered and sat down on their canopy bed. He contemplated for some moments, thinking any other possible place where his koi had hidden himself. Heero surely had been smirking from his hideout at his failure. Duo growled as the image flashed in his mind. He would spank his Koi once he found him. 

That was the problem. He had to find his naughty koi first. Duo laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Come to think it.... Did Heero hide in his spandex space? Duo let out a chuckle. He had to remind himself not to believe what Wufei said about Heero's spandex. Then vaguely, he heard a strange noise. Duo sat up at once and looked around the bedroom. There was no one..... but he was sure he heard the noise. 

Duo focused his ears and heard the noise again. It was so low and came from his bed. Duo looked down; it wasn't his stomach's protesting sound, was it? No, the sound was heard below the bed and sounded like snoring. Could it be? Duo quickly knelt on the floor and shrugged the bed cover that covered the lower part of the bed. 

Duo was stunned as he saw what beneath the bed. There he was, his beautiful koi, sleeping on the blanket with his green tank top and black spandex. He looked like a baby and his face seemed happy. 

"Gotcha, Heero koi." Duo whispered and smiled affectionately. He didn't want to wake up his lover this time. Duo had realized that it had been long time since he saw Heero sleep so peaceful like this. He also realized Heero hid not because wanting to play with him but to get a rest. He really had pushed his Japanese lover to the edge. 

Carefully and slowly, Duo brought his snoring Japanese lover out and tugged him in the bed. "Sleep tight, Koi." Duo kissed Heero's forehead and left him to have lunch. He would let Heero rest as long as he wanted as he thought about a make up plan for his exhausted koi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something was stroking his hair. Heero slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a pair of violet eyes. 

"Awake, my baby?" Duo smiled from where he sat next to Heero's head. 

Heero raised one eyebrow. Duo never called him baby before. 

Duo chuckled. "As I told you before, I wanted to play with you today. To be more spesific, I want you to be my baby for a day." 

Heero widened his eyes. Duo had found him! Damn, that meant he would soon be fucked senseless by the braided baka. But surprisingly, Duo didn't jump him at once. Wait, what did Duo say just now? Be his baby? "You're kidding." 

"No, I'm not." Duo grinned and hoisted his startled koi to sit up and lean against the headboard. 

"Duo, I can sit up by myself." Heero was confused at Duo's action. 

"My baby can't." Duo grinned wider as he kissed Heero's cheek. "My sweet baby." 

"I'm not a baby." Heero scowled. 

"Yes, you're. For today, at least." Duo kissed Heero's other cheek. "I'll spoil and pamper my baby today." He then took a plate, which he had put on the nightstand earlier. "First, I am going to feed you. C'mon, open up." Duo held up a spoon of rice in front of Heero's mouth.

Heero opened his mouth, not because of Duo's order but because surprised. Duo was really serious in treating him like a baby? His koi was definitely out of his mind. But before he managed to utter a word, Duo had shoved the spoon inside his mouth. It tasted good; Heero unconsciously took the food in. He realized that he was starving. Oh well, might be it was not so bad to be a baby, compared being cuffed to the bed and went through kinky ideas his American lover had.

"Delicious?" Duo watched as Heero chewed the food. 

Heero nodded and swallowed the food. "You cook it?" 

"Of course. I want the best for my baby." Duo grinned and shoved another spoon of food to Heero. He continued feeding his baby in comfortable silence as Heero chewed and swallowed the food. 

"Do you have enough rest today?" Duo shoved the last spoon of the food to his baby. 

Swallowing the food, Heero nodded. "I am surprised you didn't wake me up." 

"Hey, a baby has to rest." Duo grinned and put the plate on the nightstand. "I have neglected my baby recently so he didn't have enough rest. That's why today I want him to rest as long as he wants." 

Heero smiled as Duo stroke his hair. He realized this was his American lover's way to apologize for wearing him out since he made the sex schedule. 

Duo smiled back as Heero understood his message. Yes, he would make up but that didn't mean he wouldn't play with Heero. Heero would be surprised if he knew what Duo had planned for him. "Is my baby thirsty?" 

The Japanese boy nodded and Duo feed him with the water from the glass he retrieved from the nightstand. Heero quickly emptied the glass and wondered what his American lover would do after this. 

"Time to bath my baby." Duo beamed and picked his Japanese lover up. 

"I can walk, you know." Heero spoke up as he was being carried to the bathroom. 

"No, my baby can only crawl." Duo kissed Heero's forehead and stripped him naked, then lowered him into the bathtub, which he had filled with water earlier. The braided boy then stripped himself, pinned his braid above his head, and sat behind Heero, pulling him onto his lap. 

Heero relaxed in the warm water and felt his American lover start soaping his body. He purred and leaned against Duo. This felt really good. He could get used being pampered like this. Duo soaped his baby from the neck and went lower till he reached the groin area. He gently massaged the ball and then grabbed the half hard staff there. 

Heero moaned as Duo moved his hand up and down on his cock. "Duo, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my baby." Duo grinned and moved his hands lower to clean Heero's legs.

Heero growled as Duo left him hard and unsatisfied. "I thought you were molesting him."

"Really?" Duo licked Heero's neck and put his left arm around Heero's waist, pulling him closer against his chest. His right hand traveled to Heero's buttocks and snaked into the crevice between the two ivory globes. 

Heero gasped as a finger penetrated him. "Judging from where your finger is, I'm positive you're molesting him now." 

"I need to clean my baby there." Duo ran his free hand over Heero's nipples, teasing them and at the same time shoving the second finger inside the Japanese boy.

"A baby doesn't need to be cleaned there." Heero snorted but then moaned as the fingers inside him started stretching him. "And...I think...uh..." The Japanese boy threw his head as the finger found his prostate. "I think....you aren't ....cleaning him..."

"My clever baby, I'm stretching you." Duo smirked and admitted his intention innocently, adding the third finger inside his Japanese lover. He nibbled Heero's earlobe and whispered. "I want to put something inside my baby, do you want it?" 

Heero nodded, already lost in the sensation of his prostate being brushed over and over. He then felt the fingers inside him withdrawing and before he managed to utter a whimper, a bigger and thicker thing penetrated him. He gasped in surprise and then moaned as the thing brushing the deeper tissues inside him. 

Duo put his hands on Heero's hip and pushed the Japanese boy down, spearing him on his cock to the hilt. He then hugged Heero and nuzzled his neck, waiting him to adjust to the penetration. "Hmmm, my baby felt so good and tight." 

"You're ....a pedophile, ....Duo Maxwell." Heero panted as he tried to adjust to Duo's size. 

"Only with you, baby." Duo maneuvered Heero's head to face him and then captured his Japanese lover's lips in soul searing kiss. After breaking the kiss, Duo seized Heero's hips and started lifting him up and down, impaling the Japanese boy onto his cock. 

Heero moaned and felt his orgasm building up with every thrust. The water splashed around them but none cared about that. He could feel the warm water filled his rectum as Duo impaled him faster and harder. The braided boy's hot breath brushed his cheek and he could feel Duo was about to come too. 

Realizing he couldn't hold any longer, Duo lifted Heero higher, freeing his cock all the way and then brought the Japanese down in one swift and hard thrust, impaling him to the hilt. Heero squawked in surprised and tightened his inner muscles. And that was it. Duo came hard, shooting his hot sperms deep inside his Japanese lover. 

The force of the last thrust also brought Heero to edge. As Duo emptied himself inside Heero, the Japanese boy threw his head and came without being touched. His inner muscles clamped Duo's cock tighter, milking it to the last drops.

Waiting his breath to become normal again, Heero lean against Duo, succumbing into the embrace. Duo, who was still buried deep inside Heero, hugged the Japanese boy and nuzzled the back of his neck. They stayed in the bathtub until the water became cold. 

"Time to move on, baby." Duo reluctantly lifted Heero up, freeing his cock from the silky passage. Heero moaned as Duo left him, feeling empty. He wanted Duo to stay where he was but he knew it was impossible. Duo rinsed and dried both of them then he released his pinned braid and put on his clothes. 

"Where are my clothes?" Heero asked as Duo carried him to the bedroom, naked. 

Duo grinned. "Later. I still have to give some ministrations to your beautiful body, baby." He put Heero down on the bed. "First thing first, a baby needs a diaper, ne?" 

"Forget it, Duo Maxwell." Heero glared at his lover. As much as he liked being a baby, he would not wear a diaper! 

"I know you don't like an ordinary diaper, so I'll put another items that have similar functions to diaper." Duo grinned and retrieved an item from the drawer on the nightstand. 

Heero looked at the item and eyed his sly lover skeptically. "What's the similarity between *that* and diaper?" 

Duo smiled innocently. He spread Heero's legs and captured the prize between the spread legs. "It prevents you from coming, therefore prevent you from ruining the bed." Duo spoke up as he put the cock ring on Heero. 

Heero let Duo put the cock ring, knowing his American lover was determined. Moreover, he could remove the cock ring by himself if he wanted to. "Can I have my clothes now?" 

"Not yet." Duo flipped Heero so the Japanese boy was laying on his stomach now. He reached for the drawer again and retrieved another item. "I still have to put something in your ass to prevent you from ruining the bed, baby." 

Heero widened his eyes as he felt something blunt pressed on his opening. The tip of the invader penetrated him easily as he was still stretched and slicked from Duo's penetration. The Japanese boy moaned as Duo pushed the butt plug deeper until Heero's tight ring captured the narrow end of the plug. 

"There. Now my baby will not ruin the bed." He pats the ivory globes affectionately and kissed them. Heero trembled at the sensation and moaned again as Duo's lips trailed up, placing butterfly kisses along the way from his bottoms to his neck. 

"Your neck is stiff, baby." Duo murmured while nibbling Heero's earlobe. "I think you need a massage." The American boy kneaded Heero's firm bottoms and then retrieved the massage oil from the drawer. 

Heero purred and closed his eyes as Duo started massaging him. His American lover was not an expert in this skill but Heero loved how Duo massaged him. Duo only focused in his body, smoothing the tension he found and made Heero relax under his ministration. There was no erotic or sexual intention on Duo's movement. It was simply an affectionate gesture. 

Duo kneaded and caressed his body as if worshipping it, massaging and kissing it gently. Heero enjoyed the massage and even didn't aware when Duo flipped him and started massaging his front. He was lost in sweet sensations of Duo's fingers and hands over him. 

Duo dipped his finger one last time in the massage oil and applied it all over Heero. He lost himself in Heero's body and time stopped for him. He raised the Japanese boy's fingers to his lips and kissed each one. Noticing Heero doesn't open his eyes or moves, Duo moved on up his arm, covering the Japanese boy's body in tiny kisses. Heero lied there, accepting it as his due, as a baby should. 

Then when it's over, Duo realized Heero had fallen asleep. He chuckled and kissed Heero lightly. "It seems my baby need a nap." After placing the massage oil bottle back to its place, Duo settled down beside his Japanese lover and gathered him into his embrace. He pulled the blanket so it covered both of them. Heero's naked body was pressed into him as he followed his koi into another world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm..." Duo stirred at his sleep and felt a pleasant sensation on his groin area. Recognizing something warm was enveloping his erection, Duo's eyes flew opened. He looked down and saw a familiar bundle of brown hair bobbing up and down, sucking his member. 

"Heero.....what are you doing......" Duo groaned and thrust up into Heero's mouth. 

Heero sucked and then released Duo's now hard member. "Returning the favor, I think." He grinned and licked the tip of Duo's cock. He had awakened a few minutes ago and felt so good after the massage. However he knew he hasn't thanked Duo yet, so he settled to thank his koi with this way. 

Duo laughed and gathered Heero into his arms, capturing the Japanese boy's lips in soul searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, Duo attacked Heero's throat. "Hmm, my baby definitely likes to suck, doesn't him?" 

"Hnn..." Heero threw his head back and gasped as Duo sucked on his neck. 

"Do you want to suck it again, baby?" Duo grinned and without waiting Heero's answer he turned the Japanese boy and pulled his hips so they were at six-nine position. 

Heero blinked as he saw Duo proud erection in front of him. Like a baby finding what he wanted, Heero opened his mouth and enveloped Duo into his warm mouth, sucking and licking him. 

The American boy writhed in ecstasy as Heero worked on him. He then grabbed Heero's buttocks with one hand while the other hand slipped into the crevice between the ivory globes. As Duo's hand found the edge of the butt plug, which was still deep inside Heero, the Japanese boy widened his eyes and jerked as far as he could with his mouth still trapping Duo's cock. 

Duo grinned and started toying with the butt plug. He pulled out the butt plug and then pushed it inside Heero again, causing the Japanese boy to arched forward and swallowed Duo even deeper. Groaning in pleasure, Duo twisted and rolled the butt plug deep inside his Japanese lover, touching Heero's prostate and causing the said boy to moan, sending vibration around Duo's aching cock. 

Heero felt his own cock aching for release but the cock ring he had prevented him from coming. He released Duo's cock and muttered between his moan because Duo didn't stop toying the butt plug inside him. "Hnnn...Duo....remove the ring....." 

If Heero could see Duo's face, he would see an evil grin formed on that heart-shaped face. Instead removing the cock ring as Heero had asked, Duo pulled the butt plug all the way and put it on the nightstand. 

Heero growled. "The ring.....not the plug!" 

Duo just laughed and adjusted their position. He leaned against the headboard and turned Heero to face him, hauling the Japanese boy up to sit on his lap. Heero could feel Duo's hard cock pressing into his stomach while his own cock was trapped between their bodies. "Duo?" 

"I want to be inside you when you come, baby." Duo kissed Heero affectionately and then released Heero. 

Understanding dawned to Heero. He looked at his lover's violet eyes and then slowly and seductively rose to his knee. He spread his legs on either side of Duo's outer thigh and positioned himself right above Duo's erect cock. Not breaking the gaze, Heero slowly lowered himself onto the hot staff beneath him. He could feel the head of Duo's cock nudged his opening and he pushed down, bringing the head pass his sphincter. 

Duo groaned as Heero's warm body sheathed his cock. He kept his eyes squarely on his lover's Prussian blue ones, noticing Heero bit his lips from the pain of initial penetration. "Love you, baby," Duo murmured and leant forward to place a kiss on the pouting lips. 

Heero smiled. "Love you too, koi." He then impaled himself in one hard thrust, burying Duo inside him to the hilt. Both them groaned at the sensation of filling and being filled. Heero panted and tried to relax his muscle to accommodate Duo while Duo tried hard not to thrust up into Heero. 

After a minute, Duo finally regained some controls in him. He removed Heero's cock ring and leant back onto the headboard. Heero took it as cue and was about to ride Duo when Duo's hand grabbed his hips, holding him in place. 

"No...not now, baby." Duo smiled at Heero's confusion. "I had told you that I want to be inside you when you come." He took Heero's hands and put them on the Japanese boy's erection. "Baby likes to play, ne?" Duo grinned as Heero widened his eyes in realization. "Play with yourself, baby." Duo spoke passionately and put his hands back on his lover's hips, steadying him. 

Heero didn't know what to say. This was the first time Duo wanted to watch him masturbating himself. He felt a little shy but seeing how soft and passionate Duo's eyes on him, the shyness vanished in a split second. Heero closed his eyes and started moving his hands. Duo held him still so he could concentrate in reaching his release only. 

The Japanese boy moaned and threw his head back while his own hands pumped his aching cock. He moved one hand up and down along the length and then rubbed the tip of his cock. 

Duo watched as his Japanese lover moaned in pleasure and felt Heero's inner muscles clamped his cock tighter. Sensing it as the sign that Heero was near his orgasm, Duo moved one of his hands to grab Heero's cock, covering Heero's hands with his and pumping the aching staff hard and fast. 

That was the last straw for Heero. 

The American pilot watched in amusement as Heero came, spilling his essence on both of their hands and his own stomach. He could feel Heero's inner muscled grabbed him even tighter and groaned in pleasure. He found it was so erotic to see his Japanese lover's face in pure ecstasy and made him impossibly harder. 

After his orgasm subsided Heero looked at his lover and saw Duo smiling back to him. "Like playing with yourself, baby?" 

Heero could only nod; his mind was still in endorphin high, too difficult to think any words. He looked down and saw his hands sticky with his come. Without thinking, he brought his hands on his mouth, licking each fingers and palms clean. He wasn't aware that he had made another erotic scene for his American lover who was panting hard at that time. 

Duo took a deep breath as Heero licked the last finger and spoke huskily. "It appears that my baby still likes to lick." He brought his own sticky hand up to Heero's mouth and felt his breath stolen away as Heero spontaneously licked his fingers one by one and then sucked them hungrily. It was amazing how a little pamper and rest could make his Japanese lover became so seductive and cooperative. Duo noted in his mind to pamper Heero more on the future. 

Licking clean the last digit of his lover's hand, Heero looked at Duo again. Noticing how lust filled those violet orbs, Heero realized Duo's control was very thin. His own mind was still clouded with pleasure, hard to think what to do. He knew he had come and felt sated but his lover hadn't. The Japanese boy acted on instinct and started moving his body up and down the hard cock inside him. 

"My....baby....like to........ride....too.....I ..guess..." Duo panted and groaned as Heero rode him faster. That was the end of Duo's controls. He thrust up to met Heero's welcoming warmth and grabbed the Japanese boy's hips, intending to take control. 

Heero gasped in surprise as Duo lifted him high, freeing him from Heero's comfy passage. But before he had time to response, Duo had moved with the speed of a panther. Heero found himself on his stomach while Duo had moved behind him. Heero only had one second to be confused because on the next second, he found himself yelling loudly as Duo slammed into him hard and fast in one thrust, filling him to the hilt. 

"My baby. Forever mine." Duo growled and pulled all the way then slammed back into Heero. The Japanese boy yelped again as Duo filled him. He buried his head on bed as he accepted Duo's hard thrust inside him. It had been a great and pleasant sensation to be penetrated while he, himself, was hard. But being fucked after reaching orgasm elicited another sensation for Heero. 

The Japanese boy was aware that Duo used his body to gain his own pleasure. He placed his hand below his stomach and felt the strong and hard thrust as Duo slammed into him harder and faster. Duo....Duo was in him, claiming and filling him. It made Heero feel full and contented. Heero purred and surrendered his body to Duo, allowing Duo to take it as he liked, to use it for his pleasure. 

Duo noticed Heero's submission and felt very blessed to have this beautiful boy as his lover. He vowed to make sure Heero get enough rest after this. He grabbed Heero's hips and pulled him to meet his hard thrust. Duo was sure Heero would be very sore after this but he couldn't stop it. He wanted Heero, wanted to be inside his Japanese lover. Deeper inside him. 

"Spread your legs wider, baby." Duo's husky voice reached Heero's ears. Without question and objection, Heero complied and felt Duo penetrated him deeper, reaching the unstretched area inside him. He groaned and knew he would be very sore. He hoped at least he could walk tomorrow.

Duo made a few hard jabs inside Heero and slammed one last time inside Heero. He slammed so hard that the Japanese boy was pushed forward and lost his balance, relying on Duo to hold him. The braided boy let out a primal growl and filled Heero with his release. 

Heero sighed as he felt the familiar warmth spurting inside him. He caressed below his stomach and could made out something hard pressing down the muscles. Duo was really deep inside him this time. He clenched his inner muscles, milking Duo until the braided boy's orgasm subsided. Duo panted and fell on the bed, bringing Heero with him so they lay on their sides, spooned together.

He gathered Heero and hugged the Japanese boy tightly. Swinging one leg over Heero's ones, Duo nuzzled Heero's neck. "Thank you, koi." 

"What for?" Heero purred at Duo's ministration. 

"For being mine." Duo sucked Heero's neck long, leaving a hickey as his mark of the Japanese boy. He then pulled the blanket to cover their nakedness and settled back in petting his lovely baby. 

"I'll be very sore......" Heero yawned and closed his eyes, ready to fell into his slumber.

"Hm......yes you'll......" Duo still nuzzled Heero's neck. "Especially tomorrow was Tuesday......" 

Heero's eyes snapped opened. "Duo.......you don't plan to....." 

"Hmm, you can rest on Wednesday, koi." 

Heero made a mental note to find a better hideout tomorrow........ That if he could awake before his insatiable lover.


End file.
